kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Koumori Kaijin
Koumori Kaijin(コウモリ怪人 Kōmori Kaijin) is a masked kaijin that appeared in Episode 1 of Battle Fever J. Appearance Koumori Kaijin wears a dark blue robe with a red cloth worn on the top. He also wear black leather gloves, black boots, and a black belt with a golden buckle. His most notable feature is the Zapotec Mask that he wears for his face. Biography An evil organization called Egos, lead by an entity called Satan Egos, has send out an assassin to kill members of the national defense agency. The assassin has the appearance of a woman holding a red umbrella that hides a spike coated with potassium cyanide on the top. Using the poisonous spike, the assassin manages to stab three members, giving them instant heart attacks from the potassium cyanide. Fortunately, an agency program called Battler Fever have the woman photographed and the four members look for her. After the agency meets a woman, named Diane Martin, and her father, Mr. Foster, who both work for the FBI, the assassin stabs Mr. Foster with the poisonous needle when he was at the airport, killing him. After Mr. Foster’s death, the five members are given battle suits to fight back against Egos. Hearing the birth of Battle Fever J, Satan Egos activates a Machine that gives birth to an Egos Monster called Koumori Kaijin. The assassin is sent out again to lure out Battler Fever J at abandoned train tracks. When Battle Fever J arrive, the assassin reveals herself to be working for Egos as she’s surround by Egos’ foot soldiers, the Cutmen. After the assassin throws her umbrella at them, which exploded upon impact, Battle Fever J fight off the Cutmen. As they fight, Koumori Kaijin appears and watches them fight. After Battle Fever J fight off all the Cutmen, they surround Koumori Kaijin, who tries to fight them off with his scythe. Battle Fever J then jump around until they confront him. Koumori Kaijin is about to charge toward them, but the Battle Fever J jump up high and land back down. Once they land back down they throw their batons up in the air to combine them into a bazooka called Penta Force. Using the Penta Force, the Battle Fever J launch two rockets at Koumori Kaijin, destroying him for good. Upon his destruction, Satan Egos uses his monster making machine to create Kibajishi Kaijin Powers/Abilities Scythe: Koumori Kaijin’s main weapon is a scythe. Motif Info Based-off: Camazotz A Mayan Bat-god whose name means “Death Bat” Connection/Similarities: Koumori Kaijin is said to be heir of the ancient Zapotec culture. This fact and how Koumori Kaijin is named after a bat is referencing how Camazotz is a Zapotec god who has the appearance of a bat. Also the fact that Koumori Kaijin’s main weapon is a scythe maybe referencing how Camazotz is associated with death. Trivia *It is possible that the assassin in the episode could be Koumori Kaijin in disguised. This is backed up by how the assassin suddenly disappears when Koumori Kaijin appears and is never shown again after his death. **However, Satan Egos created Koumori Kaijin in the middle of the episode where as the assassin was shown in the start of the episode. Although, Koumori Kaijin could simply be charging up in the machine that he was created in. *Koumori Kaijin’s Name could also translate as Bat Kaijin or Bat Monster. Category:Super Sentai Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Bat Kaijin